


The Best Distraction (Keep Your Hands On Me)

by actualtrashking



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lap dances and wall sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Distraction (Keep Your Hands On Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GleefullyWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefullyWicked/gifts).



> The songs mentioned in this fic are Wild by Troye Sivan and Muse by O.C.A.D

Danny wasn’t expecting the night to go like this, but she isn’t going to complain. Laura is grinding her hips into Danny’s while wearing nothing but one of Danny’s old flannels and a skimpy pair of black lace panties--no, Danny is _not_ going to complain.

_“Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh and it drives me wild”_

They’re supposed to be studying, or preparing for their almost absolute inevitable deaths at the hands of whatever big bad is supposedly gunning for their necks now.

Instead, Laura’s rolling her hips into Danny and hovering her mouth just above Danny’s, and Danny can’t think of anything beyond _Laura_. She wants to bridge the gap between them more than anything, but the last time Danny tried, Laura pulled back, saying that wasn’t part of the game.

Danny _hates_ this game.

Danny _loves_ this game.

_“Cause when you look like that I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh it drives me wild”_

Laura shows some mercy and lets Danny _finally_ kiss her, and that’s when the dam breaks. Danny can’t get enough of Laura and the way she’s _moving_.

Danny’s hands are cupping Laura’s ass and she can’t stop herself.

The little yelp Laura makes as Danny stands up, jostling Laura to sit better on her hips, is actually adorable and Danny thinks that is entirely unfair. No one person on this earth should be allowed to be that unbearably sexy and adorable in the _exact same moment_.

Danny can’t think beyond needing Laura infinitely closer. Danny can’t think beyond needing to have her hands on Laura, making Laura scream her name.

_“White noise in my mind, won't calm down, you're all I think about”_

Danny’s flipped their positions now. Laura’s back is pressed to the back of the chair, and Danny’s positioned between her legs, grinding her hips into Laura. Danny’s mouth is hovering just above Laura’s as Laura moans into her mouth at the contact.

Danny can’t help herself- really, she can’t.

She can’t even be gentle.

“Fuck.” Laura breaths out.

One of Danny’s hands is on the back of the chair to keep herself steady as her free hand is traveling under the waistband of Laura’s panties. Danny’s fingers make contact and Laura whimpers, pressing herself in tighter to Danny.

“God, you’re so wet.”

Laura’s kissing her before Danny even finishes talking, but Danny can’t find one single part of her that minds. Danny’s fingers slide fast circles over Laura’s clit, and Laura’s nails are digging half moons into the back of Danny’s neck.

_“You're driving me wild, wild, wild”_

“I really like this song.” Danny knows now probably isn’t the time, but Laura did choose this song, and the last few Laura chose fell flat--this one though, this was _such_ a good choice.

“I--I’m glad you like it.” Laura’s panting.

Her words are broken up by small moans as her hips lift as she speaks.

This is too much.

It’s nowhere near enough.

Danny's fingers slide just a bit farther down, and she’s inside Laura and nothing-- _nothing_ has ever been better.

“Danny!” Laura’s all but sobbing out Danny’s name.

Danny lied, _this_ is the pinnacle of the human experience; Laura’s words soaked with her absolute need for Danny, and the feel of Laura’s body around Danny’s fingers.

Danny picks up her pace, her fingers brushing over Laura’s g-spot repeatedly.

“Please, please, please!” Laura’s chanting the words and bucking her hips into Danny.

Danny is helpless to do anything other than comply.

“You’re so close.”

Those words are Laura’s undoing, and she’s suddenly falling over the edge she has been straddling for a while now.

“Danny, Danny, oh my god!”

Laura’s body clenches around Danny’s fingers as they sit there, panting and trying to collect themselves.

“Good?” Danny asks.

 _“So fucking good.”_ Laura replies, kissing the words into Danny’s mouth, trying to pull Danny even closer to her, but they are as close as two people can be at this point--Danny is still inside of her, even.

“Fuck, fuck--god damn it.” Laura’s growling the words out as Danny removes her fingers, the motion causing aftershocks to rock Laura’s body.

Danny’s up now, and Laura is protesting the distance between them, grabbing for Danny from her seat in the chair.

“Too far away.” Laura mutters.

Danny leans down and kisses her before picking Laura up. Laura wraps her arms around Danny’s neck and kisses her hard, little more than teeth and violence.

“You’re fucking insatiable.” Danny moans into Laura’s mouth

“Then keep trying.” Laura all but demands before kissing Danny again as she rolls her hips into her.

Danny moves them to the bed easily enough. She lays Laura down on the mattress and goes to stand back up again, but Laura’s not about that life.

“No, too far away.” Laura says, grabbing at Danny’s shirt.

“You’ll thank me for it in a second.”

“Will not.”

“I’ll make sure you do.” Danny says against Laura’s lips before she kisses her hard, and in the fray manages to disentangle herself for Laura’s grip.

She walks over to the dresser and starts to rifle through it, her back to Laura, now.

The first song ended a little while ago and another one has come on and Danny can’t help but smirk at the lyrics.

_“‘Cause I may need you to get down on the floor, do exactly what I say If you catch me in my zone it may be your lucky day”_

“Real subtle, Hollis.” Danny calls back at Laura.

“Just shut up--come over here and fuck me, already.”

“Give me a second.” Danny says as she pulls the briefs that double as their harness onto her hips, situating herself comfortably before uncapping the bottle of lube and slicking up the toy between her legs.

“Danny!” Laura’s whining Danny’s name.

“Come here, you brat.” Danny says before walking towards the bed and leaning over Laura, grabbing the back of her head and tugging hard before kissing her.

“Careful, Lawrence. Don’t forget who has the power here.” Laura’s voice is a few octaves deeper, and Danny can feel herself dropping.

Danny looms over Laura before her hands wrap around Laura’s lower back, tugging her to the edge of the bed. Laura yelps, not having expected Danny’s actions.

“I see a real lack of fucking here.” Laura says before biting Danny’s lower lip.

“Shut the fuck up, Hollis.” Danny replies once Laura actually releases her.

“Make me.”

It’s a challenge, and Danny knows it--she’s never been one to back down from a challenge and certainly isn’t going to start now.

_“And if I do indulge in showing him my plans, the one thing he should know is I can also wear the pants with my fucking heels on”_

Danny slams Laura’s back into the wall, but Laura is not complaining. Laura’s nails are dragging up the back of Danny’s neck, and Danny just wants _more_.

“Fuck me.” Laura breaths out.

Danny’s shoving Laura’s panties to the side and positioning her hips before entering her.

“Oh my fucking god!” Laura moans, loudly.

Danny starts out slowly, working herself up to a fast pace. One of her hands is underneath Laura’s ass to keep her upright. The other is snaking down Laura’s torso, fingers sliding over Laura’s clit as Danny rolls her hips into her.

“Oh god, _right ther_ e, please, please, _right fucking there_.” Laura’s words end in a low growl, and Danny matches her for it, the sound rolling out of Danny’s throat before she could even think to stop it happening.

Laura’s coming, screaming Danny’s name, but Danny doesn’t stop--she fucks her through it until Laura’s coming again and on the verge of tears, but she’s just pleading with Danny to keep going.

”Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop!”

Danny never could disobey a direct order.

_“I know this woman type looking like kryptonite. The type that will put a guy who's looking in to submission right where he stands, damn she's bad”_

Laura comes once more, and then her hand is around Danny’s wrist, pushing her fingers away from her clit.

“Okay, okay, that’s--okay, enough.”

Danny stopped the minute Laura’s hand wrapped around her wrist.

They stand there for a few seconds, panting against one another before Danny carries Laura back to the bed, setting her down and pulling her hips away from Laura--removing herself slowly.

Laura bites her bottom lip and swallows down the moans that are trying to escape her at the aftershocks. Her thighs are still shaking, and Danny wants to build her home between those quaking thighs of Laura’s.

Danny stands up from her position over Laura on the bed and shimmies out of the harness, letting the toy drop to the floor with a dull thud--they’ll deal with it later--right now Danny just wants to be near Laura.

“Thank you for that, you asshole.” Laura’s saying, her hands on either side of Danny’s face, kissing her as she drags Danny on top of her.

“Told you I’d have you thanking me.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“I will.” Laura responds, and then she is flipping them.

Danny didn’t think she would actually make good on her word right then.

“What are you--” Danny doesn’t get her full question out before Laura cuts her off.

“I’m going to go down on you until you can’t remember anything other than my name.” Laura responds, her voice husky and low with arousal, and Danny is _gone_.

“Fuck, please.” Danny whimpers, and then Laura is between her thighs, kissing and nipping up them.

This is torture.

“Laura, please.”

Laura picks her face up from Danny’s thighs enough to speak, and rolls her eyes up to Danny’s.

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” Laura trails off.

Danny gasps as Laura’s tongue makes contact with her, and it is taking everything in her for Danny to not grab Laura’s head and press her face even closer--she just wants _more._

Danny loses it when Laura buries her fingers inside of her because she hasn’t stopped her ministrations with her tongue. Her hands go to Laura’s head, tugging at Laura's hair, not even entirely sure if she wants Laura off of her, but knowing beyond all logic that she wants more of what Laura is doing; needs more.

“Laura!” Danny is chanting Laura’s name as if the word is a prayer in itself, but Laura is the one currently worshiping.

Laura’s fingers hit Danny’s g-spot while Laura’s tongue is running over Danny's clit, and Danny is absolutely gone. She’s coming and the only word on her tongue is Laura’s name--that’s the only word Danny can deem worthy of remembering at this point.

“Mm, I love the way you taste.” Laura says as she moves up Danny’s body.

Danny’s tugging her up faster, hand tangled in Laura's hair before pressing their mouths together in a deep kiss. Danny tastes herself on Laura’s lips, and it’s almost intoxicating in itself--knowing where Laura’s mouth just was, that she will only ever taste _herself_ on Laura’s lips.

“I fucking love you.” Danny’s voice is breathy as she replies, her body still being hit with aftershocks.

“I love you too, you sap.” Laura replies, but she’s smiling into their next kiss, and Danny can’t find anything wrong with Laura's preferred distractions.

This is a much better use of their time than anything else this campus might offer them, after all.

 


End file.
